Adiós, Ninfadora
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Pero sé que tu recuerdo comenzara a desvanecerse con el tiempo,y hago intentos desesperados de aferrarme a los recuerdos, Para que estos me digan que aún en mí, vives plenamente. Que aún ríes dentro de mí, que aún sueñas dentro de mí. Para Tita con amor


_**30 de Octubre de 2009**_

_**Hola a todos... se que me he perdido mucho tiempo, pero ahora regreso con este Drabble-oneshot buscando desahogarme un poco. Este se trata de un poema que escribí en honor a una persona que murió hace muy muy poco, dejando atrás una vida prometedora, para marcharse a reencontrarse con el altisimo. Yo pienso que era demasiado pronto, pero Dios sabe por que caminos llevarnos. Ojala les guste, y por obvias razones, se tuvo que adaptar para que quedara acorde con la historia y la pareja. y que ironía que se trate de mi fic numero 50.**_

_**Sin más que decir,**_

_**Andrea Black.**_

_**P.D:**_

_**En honor a Tita,**_

_**Dios quiso que te fueras tan pronto, pero aún así tu recuerdo vive en nosotros, todos los que llegamos a conocerte y ser tocados por tu Luz.**_

_**(18/03/1984 - 29/10/2009)**_

* * *

**Adiós, Ninfadora**

* * *

_Quizás las cosas hubieran sido distintas,_

_Si no te hubiera conocido._

_Tal vez estarías segura ahora, y viviendo lejos de mí,_

_Pero existiendo al fin y al cabo._

_Tal vez nos habríamos encontrado en otro momento,_

_Por casualidad y juegos del destino_

_Nos habríamos conocido con más calma_

_Y posiblemente te habría disfrutado aún más_

_Tal vez te habría valorado más en vida,_

_Aún más de lo que ahora lo hago._

_Y es que ahora tu nombre resuena en mi mente_

_Donde hago intentos desesperados de retener tu voz en mi memoria_

_Pero noto que con cada repetición,_

_El sonido se pierde entre la neblina oscura_

_Y tu voz cesa de llegar a mis oídos._

_Pero ahora las cosas que no se hicieron no se harán,_

_Las piedras que dejamos atrás no reaparecerán frente a mí_

_Y tu calidez no me cubrirá jamás,_

_Ahora debo conformarme con fotos viejas y pensamientos funestos._

_Ahora sólo me quedan memorias de un pasado juntos_

_De mejores tiempos y de risas compartidas._

_Ahora sólo tengo soledad y silencio esperándome,_

_Porque te has llevado mi paz contigo._

_En este momento sólo eres polvo distante e indiferente_

_Y quiero llorarte algo más que lágrimas que se secaran a los minutos_

_Quiero preservarte en mi memoria por siempre,_

_Para que tengas un lugar en donde vivir eternamente._

_Pero sé que tu recuerdo comenzara a desvanecerse con el tiempo,_

_Junto con tu rostro y el sonido de tu voz que comienza a abandonarme._

_Y hago intentos desesperados de aferrarme a los recuerdos,_

_Para que estos me digan que aún en mí, vives plenamente._

_Que aún ríes dentro de mí, que aún sueñas dentro de mí._

Suspiró al terminar de leer el papel. Habían pasado tan sólo unas horas desde la ceremonia por los caídos, pero ya todos habían abandonado el lugar. O al menos, casi todos. Se sentó en la grama frente a la tumba, importándole poco ensuciarse la ropa o que el sol se estuviera poniendo a la distancia. Ahora sólo le importaba despedirse. Sólo importaba decirle adiós, y a la vez decirle tantas otras cosas que no había podido decirle en vida. Tantas otras cosas de las que se arrepentiría toda la vida.

Porque había podido decírselo todo, y prefirió callar como un cobarde. Y ahora, no podía abandonar el lugar. No podía marcharse hasta no decirle a esos oídos que no oirían más las palabras que se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta y en su pecho por tanto tiempo.

Porque no había podido decirle que la había amado, la amaba y la seguiría amando a pesar del tiempo, y ahora era demasiado tarde como para que ella lo supiera.

Se quedó en silencio, arrugando el papel que tenía en su mano y limpiándose las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Sacó su varita y le prendió fuego al pequeño trozo de pergamino que tenía sus sentimientos, y con el cual había compartido la noche en vela. Porque sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse y soñar con los acontecimientos pasados. Se negaba a soñar con su cuerpo inerte y frío.

Y se sentía sucio, al no estar frente a la tumba de su hermano. Al no haber sido apoyo alguno a su familia. Al no haberle dado un segundo pensamiento a esa pérdida que en poco tiempo le afectaría también. Pero no importaba. Este era su pequeño instante de egoísmo. Y quien mejor que dedicárselo a ella, quien años atrás le había reclamado por no ser más egoísta consigo mismo.

Sintió como las lagrimas seguían corriendo y se percató, casi con sorpresa, que había anochecido. Suspirando se levantó y se alejó lentamente de la tumba. Tenía a su familia esperándolo y no podía darse el lujo de seguir extraviado, por más que quisiera quedarse ahí. Por más que quisiera permanecer a su lado.

Y antes de aparecerse, observó la tumba a la distancia una última vez. Y dijo las palabras que tanto le había costado decir en ese día.

-Adiós, Ninfadora.-


End file.
